Wren Kingston
Dr. Wren Kingston was a doctor at Rosewood Community Hospital and a volunteer at Radley Sanitarium. He was once engaged to Melissa Hastings but kissed Spencer Hastings, and later Hanna Marin. Wren often tended to appear in Spencer's hour of need, and briefly Hanna's. He later moved to London after leaving Rosewood in Season 4. He is later revealed to be the biological father of Emily's and Alison's twin daughters, Lily and Grace. Ultimately, his girlfriend, Alex Drake, killed him as she wanted to become Spencer and he had tried to stop her. He is portrayed by Julian Morris. Biography Wren Kingston is a very handsome and charming British doctor. Before becoming a doctor, he studied at Oxford. At the start of the series, Wren is engaged to Melissa Hastings, until she broke off the engagement after seeing him and her sister, Spencer, kissing in Spencer's room. Before they kissed, there was already flirting and a lot of chemistry between the pair. While Spencer originally tried to help Wren get back together with Melissa, he made it clear that his main interest was in Spencer, not Melissa. In Season 2, Wren moved back to his apartment and worked at Rosewood Community Hospital. He was seen at work the night Emily and Toby were admitted to the hospital. Wren was always around when someone needed help, especially Spencer. When she broke up with Toby, Wren was the first person who saw her. He admitted his feelings for her and that he was desperate to kiss her. Spencer told him that she had a boyfriend and that it wasn't a good idea, but kissed him back anyway. The romance didn't go much further, as Spencer was in love with Toby still. He also helped Melissa by supplying drugs for Ian, after the latter is seriously injured after the bell tower incident. In Season 3, Wren became a volunteer at Radley Sanitarium and helped Hanna and Mona. When Hanna found out that Mona was able to stay in Radley and wouldn't be transferred to another facility, she was so happy that she kissed him. Wren mistook Hanna's kiss as her having romantic feelings for him and flirted back only to be disappointed when he learned that they were in-the-moment emotions and weren't actual feelings. Unbeknownst to everyone around him, Wren was supplying Charlotte (aka A) with a way in and out of Radley. He also helped people acquire fake ID's so they could get in and out of the Sanitarium undetected. During his time in London he and Melissa broke up for the final time. One night, Wren went to a bar where he ran into Spencer's twin sister, Alex Drake. He originally mistook her for Spencer and was shocked to learn that Alex was Spencer's twin. Wren then told Alex everything that he knew about Spencer, Charlotte, Mary, and the Hastings family. He then helped arrange for Charlotte and Alex to meet and helped bring the long-lost sisters together. Wren and Alex then began a romantic relationship, and they were madly in love. He later befriended Charlotte and Archer, and the foursome became very close friends. They did pretty much everything together. However, after Charlotte's death, Alex took over the game to avenge her sister and retrieve Charlotte's money from the DiLaurentis family, as Charlotte had willed it to her. Wren went along with her plan as he thought it was just about the money and then they could live a normal life together. However, Alex roped Wren into helping her with her tasks as Uber A, which he was willing to do at first. He willingly donated his sperm so Alex (who was helping Archer at the time) could go forward with Archer's plan to inseminate Alison and create life. He also assisted her in a number of other unnamed tasks, including pretending that Alex was Spencer in front of Ezra. He even shot Alex so that she could have the same scar as Spencer, which was something that he was very reluctant to do as he thought it was crossing the line. After the game ended Alex returned to London and the pair were happy for some time. However, Wren still saw her as Alex Drake, and not Spencer Hastings, the twin she wanted to be. The pair argued about it at first, with Wren trying to convince her to give up the game so the pair could live a happy, mundane life together. Despite her wanting this with him, she also wanted to be seen and regarded to as Spencer, which was something that Wren couldn't do. This caused her to kill him, before turning his ashes into a diamond necklace that she wore around her neck. Series |-|Season 1= Pilot Melissa comes home and introduces her family to her fiancé, Wren, who is a medical student from London. Wren does not agree with Melissa on everything, much to Spencer's surprise and takes concern when Melissa announces their move into the barn. While Spencer is reading on her porch, he apologizes again for moving into the barn and offers to say something to Melissa, but Spencer says it wouldn't matter and remarks that Wren is not like Melissa's usual boyfriends because she actually likes him. Another day, a bikini-clad Spencer finds herself alone with Wren in the kitchen as he is coming inside from the Jacuzzi and she is going outside for a swim. He notices Spencer seems rubbing a sore back muscle, and she explains she had a tough field hockey practice. He massages her back for a few moments but stops when they hear Melissa about to enter the room. The Jenna Thing When the Hastings sisters and Wren go out for drinks with their father, Spencer orders a vodka soda, but Melissa interferes. It seems expected that Wren order the same drink as his future father-in-law and his fiancée, but he opts for Spencer's choice instead and discretely shares it with her, sensing she could use it. Melissa begins a competitive Hastings family game where they all share their biggest accomplishments of the day. When Spencer pauses at her turn, Wren jumps in and tells them his accomplishment was getting a great parking spot. Melissa doesn't think it's funny, but Spencer and Wren share a smile over the joke. One night while doing laundry, he passes Spencer studying in her room and once again offers to give her a massage. They joke around and eventually kiss. Spencer tells him to stop, that it's not right, but Melissa sees them and kicks Wren out the next day. To Kill a Mocking Girl Spencer visits Wren at the apartment he's crashing to try to get him to tell Melissa and their parents that she didn't initiate the kiss and didn't intend to break them up. He says he has tried, but they are not taking his calls. He mentions that perhaps his biggest mistake was falling for the wrong sister. Spencer leaves, citing the hour of the next train. He does wind up calling Melissa, but it doesn't help. Can You Hear Me Now? A very intoxicated Wren shows up at Spencer's house. He breaks in through the back door and brings a pot of flowers from their backyard, making a mess when he drops it on the kitchen floor. Spencer makes him a cup of coffee. The two get to talking and flirting until she finally drives his car back to his motel. Outside his room, Wren reiterates how he wishes he met Spencer first and invites her in, but Spencer declines. They kiss, and Spencer gets into the car with Hanna leaving him at the door. |-|Season 2= My Name Is Trouble The Liars see him give Melissa a paper bag out of the trunk of his car. The Liars do not know what is in the bag, but Spencer suspects it may be painkillers for Melissa's husband, Ian, who might be alive and in hiding. Blind Dates We find out that Spencer's hunch is correct, and Wren has been providing pain killers for Ian Thomas and remotely treating him after his accident at the church. Spencer corners him at his workplace, St. Anthony's Hospital of Philadelphia, and gets him to admit his participation and knowledge of Ian's existence. He says he is helping Melissa because he owes her after what he did to her. He is hoping for some redemption for how much he hurt her and says if it weren't for his actions. Wren believes Spencer when she says that Ian tried to kill her in the belltower. At first he refuses to help Spencer, but he later agrees to let her follow them when he stages a meeting with himself, Ian, and Melissa, under the pretense that Ian could have a staph infection and would need to be treated in person. There, the Liars, Wren, and Melissa find Ian dead and bloody on the floor beside a suicide note, with a gun in his hand. Wren comforts Melissa by hugging her. The Devil You Know Wren calls to see how Spencer and Melissa are doing in the aftermath of Ian's death. Veronica Hastings relays the message to Spencer and notes and that he's lucky it wasn't Peter who picked up the phone. Save the Date Wren shows up to the Hastings' house with flowers that he's bought for Melissa, but Spencer suspects he is really there to see her. She informs him she has a boyfriend. He asks her out for coffee and tea anyway. He mentions that he will be doing a 6-month rotation at Rosewood Community Hospital because of plans he made while engaged to Melissa. Later, he runs into Spencer at the hospital. Wren says he recognized Emily's name when she was brought in for an ulcer and offers to take Spencer up to see her. He and Spencer take the elevator to the third floor. When Spencer almost gets off on the floor with the morgue, Wren reminds her what floor Emily is on. Later, he checks up on Emily. He has good news and bad news. The good - the ulcer will heal, the bad - Emily's blood test says she has HGH steroids in her system. He says that since she is a minor, he must tell her parents. She begs him not to tell, and denies having knowledge of the HGH, which is later proven to be the truth. He doesn't believe her, but agrees to ask the attending to run the test again before informing her parents. Over My Dead Body Wren spots Spencer crying after she breaks up with Toby in the Rosewood Town Square and gives her a ride home. He sticks around while she gets ready for the wedding and tells her he is "desperate to kiss her." Even though they agree it is bad timing, Wren kisses Spencer. The Blond Leading the Blind Wren becomes Toby's attending physician after Toby breaks his arm when the anchors in a scaffolding "gave way." Wren enters the room as Spencer is talking to Toby and during a brief introduction Wren makes it somewhat obvious that there is a history between him and Spencer. After Spencer leaves the hospital, Toby seeks answers from Wren, prompted by Emily's confession earlier. Wren admits that he kissed Spencer when she told him at that time she was no longer with Toby. Toby gets mad and tells him to go because only his left arm was broken and not his right so he threatened to punch him. Breaking the Code Wren walks into the pub in which Spencer is waiting for Melissa and they begin chatting. Spencer then sees Melissa outside, about to come inside, but then Garrett Reynolds pulls up. She quickly turns and gets into Garrett's car. Wren reveals that he's seen them together at a doctor appointment before. Spencer and Wren wind up at his apartment. She pours herself another drink and they joke about their respective family issues and personality flaws. Wren says he alphabetizes his bookshelf and Spencer pretends Aristotle is misfiled. Spencer and Wren make out until Wren, ever the gentleman, tells her she is drunk and they should stop. Spencer wakes up at Wren's house. Wren is back from work and Spencer realizes it is 10:30 and she is late for school. She apologizes for last night. Wren tells Spencer that she is welcome to stay over anytime. They kiss, but this time Spencer ends it and runs out. Eye of the Beholder Wren walks over to Toby and Jenna Marshall in the hospital to see how he has been recovering since the accident. He is happy to hear Toby found another doctor while he was out of town. Jenna introduces herself and thanks Wren for looking after her brother. That evening, Wren removes a piece of glass from Spencer's hand and asks if she got it in the fire. She says she had to get something off the porch. Wren asks about Toby and Jenna and tells Spencer she has a very complicated life. They joke around and he makes a comment about fate always bringing them together. She tells him not to confuse fate with really bad luck. Thoughtful, Wren asks her if she would like to forget about anything that has ever happened between them. Spencer answers no; she wouldn't take back anything. |-|Season 3= It Happened 'That Night' Wren is working as one of Mona's doctors in the Radley Sanitarium. Wren informs Hanna that he volunteers at the Radley Sanitarium a few days each month when he catches her visiting Mona using a false name. He tells her she will probably never get the answers she is looking for from a mentally ill person, but agrees not to bust her. He even calls to let her know when Mona is making progress and encourages her to come back. Blood Is The New Black Wren comforts Hanna after her ordeal with Mona Vanderwaal. Hanna speaks to Wren. He mentions his father was also in a mental institution, and he's thrown around more than the chair Hanna tossed in Mona's room. Wren explains to Hanna what she's suffering is ambiguous loss; when a person dies but they're still here. Later he bumps into Caleb, who tells him about Hanna's "ambiguous loss" talk Hanna had mentioned to Caleb earlier. Caleb is left wondering why Hanna is so easy to tell the truth to Wren but not himself. Birds of a Feather Darren Wilden comes to visit Mona but he is stopped by Wren. Darren tells Wren he has a court order to speak with Mona and goes in to see her. Later, Wren sits down to talk with Hanna. She questions him about Darren's purpose of talking to Mona and Wren tells her it has something to do with Alison's missing remains. Hanna is sure Mona didn't do it because she's been in Radley the whole time but realizes that court orders are only issued for a good reason. She asks Wren to sneak her in but Wren tells her that he's already been reprimanded for extending her visiting hours so Hanna has to wait it out. Stolen Kisses Wren sends a text to Hanna saying that they need to talk. He informs Hanna that the board is considering moving Mona to a high-security facility in Saratoga, New York. Hanna insists he speak to the board, but he persuades her to do it herself since no one could speak for Mona the way Hanna could. After accompanying her to the argument she made to keep Mona in Rosewood, Wren informs her that the board has halted any paperwork or movement to transfer Mona to the other facility. In a moment of excitement, Hanna accidentally kisses Wren from happiness that Mona is staying at Radley. Wren responds with, "I figured you'd be pleased." What Lies Beneath Wren asks Hanna out while at the coffee shop, but Hanna rejects him saying she's not going to date Spencer's ex and it's too soon for her to be seeing anybody else. Wren tries to make things positive, while not accepting the fact that Hanna won't go out with him. When Hanna rejects him, as he walks away he then tells her "But if you change your mind, it's fine by me." Pointing at her cheesly. Hanna blankly ignores this. Later when Emily tries to get help for Hanna after she accidentally cuts her knee with a knife after trying to break a window, she immediately calls Wren for help. Wren comes over by her house and stitches up her wound and makes a meal for Hanna. Once Wren helps Hanna elevate her leg, He tries to kiss her but gets rejected by her. He seems saddened by the rejection and Hanna asks him to leave, adding that he saved her life. What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted Wren appears at Spencer's house and as an awkward talk with Melissa. Melissa leaves Wren to talk to Spencer. Wren tells Spencer that someone called him and was concerned about her state of mind. Spencer thinks Emily told him but he reveals that Mona called him. She suddenly becomes happy and asks him to take her out. They drive for a long time and they finally stop at a place where the decathlon team was meeting. Spencer pretends to be emailing her parents and goes to talk to Mona. She gets angry at her and suddenly attacks her; literally trying to strangle her. Wren and Andrew pull Spencer off of Mona and Wren drags her out. On the way home, Melissa calls Spencer but Spencer ignores it so Wren answers. He tells Melissa that Spencer has had food poisoning, instead of the truth. Hot Water Wren runs into Spencer at the Brew. They talk and Wren reveals that he hoped they would get back together. He also asks Spencer out to dinner and she accepts. After dinner, Wren tries for a kiss, but Spencer turns away. However soon after Spencer herself leans in and Wren reciprocates. I'm Your Puppet Wren comes to see Spencer when he finds out she's been checked into Radley. There is obvious tension between him and orderly Eddie Lamb. Wren asks Spencer if he's done anything for her to be there and she says it doesn't have to do with him. Later when Eddie talks to Spencer he indicates Wren was involved with the issues with the badges and that he always thought he was there for the wrong reasons. In a different scene Wren stops Eddie from taking a book to Spencer's room and there is further tension. Later, Wren shows up in an abandoned wing when Spencer is going through some items Mona hid in a rocking horse. He admits to issuing a visitor pass to CeCe Drake to see Mona, even though she wasn't allowed visitors. He tells her that CeCe had gotten kicked out of university because of a stunt Ali had pulled at a frat party and she desperately wanted to talk to Mona. He let her in because he thought she could be a role model for Mona. He also reveals that Melissa was the one who told CeCe about Mona being in Radley. |-|Season 4= The Mirror Has Three Faces Wren asks Mona when she will be honest with him as she had been when she was a patient at Radley previously, and she tells him it was before she knew he was keeping secrets from her. Later, Hanna finds him in the brew and asks him to slip her into Radley to see Mona. Wren brushes off the request, and as Hanna leaves the Brew, Wren makes a shady call to someone saying, "You take care of your and I'll take care of mine". Then, Wren then visits Veronica at her house and warns her about Mona. He states that Mona is going to turn the tables on her and she hasn't forgiven the Liars and wants to hurt them. Wren feels he owes Veronica in some way. He also counters that if he hadn't made such a mess of things, Veronica was once going to be his family. Later, Wren is seen talking on the phone to someone in Radley, coloring in the sketch he showed to Mona, coloring the coat on the women red, showing that Wren may know of Red Coat. Now You See Me, Now You Don't Toby discovers that Wren is moving in with Melissa and that he has some sort of connection with Shana Fring. Shana is also seen at Wren's apartment. When the Liars see the 'A' lair, they see that 'A' has been watching Wren. Therefore they come to the conclusion that he cannot be 'A', but they do realize 'A' is a man. |-|Season 5= It's revealed that Melissa did not stay with him in London when Toby arrived. Bloody Hell He is not seen, but Veronica calls him to help Spencer set up with interviews at Oxford and other schools. He is flat mates with Melissa and Colin. |-|Season 6= We've All Got Baggage In Hanna's flashback, Melissa reveals that her and Wren broke up and that Charlotte told him about what Melissa did to Bethany Young. |-|Season 7= In the Eye Abides the Heart Ezra runs into Wren talking with Alex at the airport. 'Til Death Do Us Part He is revealed to apart of A.D.'s scheme, but when he wanted to stop, he is killed and his ashes turned into a diamond. Appearances (21/160) Relationships Melissa Hastings: Ex-Fiancée |-|First= First Relationship: * Started: Before "Pilot" * Revealed: "Pilot" * Ended: "The Jenna Thing" * Reason: Melissa caught Wren and her younger sister, Spencer, kissing and called off the engagement. |-|Second= Second Relationship: * Started: Between Season 4 or Season 5 * Ended: During the 5-year time-jump between "Game Over, Charles" and "Of Late I Think Of Rosewood" * Reason: 'Charlotte told him about what Melissa did to Bethany Young. 'Spencer Hastings: Kissed/Flirtation (see "Wrencer") |-|First= * Started: "The Jenna Thing" * Ended: "Can You Hear Me Now?" * Reason: Spencer started dating Toby, and she didn't have feelings for Wren anymore. Hanna Marin: Kissed (see "Wrenna") |-|First= * Started: "Stolen Kisses" * Ended: "What Lies Beneath" * Reason: Hanna maked it clear to Wren that the kiss they had was a mistake and that she doesn't have feelings for him. She says that if she was to date him, she would be betraying Spencer. 'Alex Drake: Girlfriend/Killer |-|First= * Started: After Season 4 ended * Revealed: "'Til Death Do Us Part" * Ended: During the 1 year time jump between "Farewell, My Lovely" and "'Til Death Do Us Part" * Reason: Wren loved Alex for being herself, not for being Spencer. Wren tried to convince her to give up the game so they could live a happy life together. Despite her wanting this with him, she also wanted to be seen as Spencer, and Wren couldn't do that so she killed him. She later turned his ashes into a diamond necklace which she wears at all times. Trivia * Wren is portrayed by British actor Julian Morris. * Interestingly, Wren moves to England in Season 4. * Wren and Ian Thomas are both similar: they both originally were in a relationship with Melissa but cheated on her with Spencer at separate times from one another. They also both are attracted to younger High School girls even though they both are graduated from High School and Wren has already graduated from medical school, which takes multiple years to complete. Ian was attracted to both Spencer and Alison DiLaurentis while Wren was attracted to Spencer and to Hanna. As far as we know, Ian and Wren shared no further connection. * Wren has had feelings for 2 out of the 4 liars, Spencer and Hanna. *In "The Blond Leading the Blind" Wren introduces himself as "Dr. Kingston." The character in the book is half Korean. Since Julian Morris is not, Kingston is a more appropriate last name. * Up until "'Til DeAth Do Us PArt", Wren had never appeared in a season finale. * Wren was the anonymous tip in "The Mirror Has Three Faces" that made Ashley lose her lawyer (Veronica Hastings). * He apparently moved in with Melissa London for unknown reasons. * In "The Mirror Has Three Faces" he is seen by the viewers using a red pencil to color in a drawing of a women in a coat, which implies he may know about A and Redcoat. * Julian Morris starred in the horror film remake Sorority Row and Rumer Willis who played Zoe also starred in the movie. * He and Melissa broke up during the five-year time jump, which around the time met and fell in love with Alex Drake * In an interview, I. Marlene King revealed that she intended to film Wren's death scene, but there wasn't enough time to bring it to life.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndFu9vTNu9M **She described it as Alex hitting him with a pipe and then a ladder would've fallen and crushed his windpipe. Book Comparisons *In the books, Wren's last name is Kim. In the show, it's Kingston. *The book character is half Korean. In the show, we can assume both his parents are British. *In the books, Wren sleeps with Melissa after breaking up with her for Spencer. In the show, this never happened, but after the break-up, he does keep in touch with Melissa several times. *Wren and Spencer have sex at Wren's apartment in Philly in the book, but they only kiss in the show. *Spencer and Wren never dated in the show but they did briefly date in secret in the books. * In the TV series, he gets back together with Melissa, and later Alex Drake, Spencer's twin. In Vicious he ends up with Spencer. Quotes Gallery Wren .jpg Wren (Thumb).png Wren..jpg Wrenandcaleb.jpg Drwren2.jpg Wren and Spencer.jpg Wren20.png Wren17.jpg Wren15.jpg Wren14.jpg Wren13.jpg Wren11.jpg Wren9.jpg Wren7.jpg Wren6.jpg Wren4.jpg Wren3a.jpg Wren2a.jpg Wrencer9a.jpg Wrencer4.jpg 5t985t.jpg wren dfd.jpg wren 2.jpg wren 3.jpg Wren12.jpg wren mh3f.jpg wren mh3f.jpg WrencerYo.jpg Wssssssr.jpg Wsssssser.jpg Werencerrrrrrr.jpg Wrencerrr.jpg Wren PLL.jpg w310_1297740465pre--1376444139.jpg wren and mona 4.jpg Tumblr inline mrquy1toiv1qz4rgp.jpg Pll3.jpg Pll 715 2.jpg Pll715 1.jpg PLL204-0335.jpg PLL204-0843.jpg PPL102-00939.jpg Wren_Kingston_Poster.jpg 5t6y7u8.png References Navigational Category:TV show character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Secret-Keepers Category:People with Affairs Category:Males Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Season 3 Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Season 4 Category:Love Interests Category:Antagonist Category:Acquaintances of Mona Vanderwaal Category:Former Rosewood Residents Category:People living outside of Rosewood Category:Season 7 Category:Deceased Characters Category:A Team